heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
On the Loose
"On the Loose" is the forty-second chapter in Heavy Rain. Overview In this chapter, a police squad led by Carter Blake tracks Ethan Mars to the Cross Road Motel and attempts to capture him. Description Ethan sits in his motel room, distraught by the outcome of "The Shark." If Madison is still alive, she arrives with the information from Paco and tries to console him. They can choose to make love; if they do, Ethan will discover that Madison has been chronicling their encounters and accuse her of lying to and exploiting him, for which he can choose to either forgive or reject her. Regardless of whether or not she and Ethan make love and whether or not he forgives her, Madison will learn that the police have surrounded the motel and can call Ethan's room to warn him; if Madison is dead, he will have to spot the police on his own. He must then flee from them to avoid being arrested (again). Walkthrough Transcript Impact If Madison is rejected and survives, Ethan will not be able to get "Tears in the Rain" or "A New Life." He will be able to get "A New Start" or "Origami Blues" unless he gets arrested permanently during the chapter. If Madison is forgiven and survives, Ethan will not be able to get "Origami Blues" or "A New Start" unless Madison dies later on. He will be able to get "Tears in the Rain" or "A New Life." If Ethan is arrested for the second time and/or Norman is dead when Ethan is arrested, he will be out of the rest of the game and the player will receive either the "Innocent" or "Helpless" endings depending on whether Shaun is saved or dies. Any Ethan Mars chapters after this point will be skipped, and if Shaun dies, Ethan's imprisonment will be mentioned in the news report unless Madison and/or Norman survive without finding the warehouse. Characters * Ethan Mars * Madison Paige * Carter Blake * Motel receptionist * Norman Jayden (if Ethan is arrested the second time) Trophies * Lover Boy – Forgive Madison. * Unforgivable – Do not forgive Madison. * Hands Up! – Get captured by Blake. This trophy can also be obtained in "Fugitive." * Escape Master – Escape the police at the motel. Trivia * The room number is 207. * This is the fourth and last scene containing nudity. * In the Japanese version of this chapter, if Madison and Ethan kiss, at the exact point when they get on their knees, the scene fades out and skips to them sleeping. * Madison may be absent in this chapter if she is killed in "The Doc," altering the opening. It still starts with Ethan sitting on the floor of his motel room and crying, but he is already wearing the black coat. Ethan gets up, reads the last trial and goes to the front door while wondering where Madison is. He sees the police and escapes via the balcony. The chase scene is the same. * This is the fourth chapter where the opening can be changed. * If Ethan was shot in the shoulder by a police officer while escaping in "Fugitive," a small bandage can be seen on the back of his shoulder. * Norman Jayden will appear in this chapter if he survives "Mad Jack" and "Fish Tank" and Ethan is arrested a second time. * This is the second and last chapter in which Ethan can be arrested. * It is notable that if Ethan is arrested, when he is thrown in his cell, he appears to be wearing the same clothes he wore in "Father and Son." * This chapter can be ended quickly by having Ethan not kiss Madison and getting him arrested. * It's possible, although rare, for the game to freeze at one point in this chapter. This would be when the camera focuses on Ethan, it will simply stay there. If this happens, you'll have to restart the game. * Both the SWAT team and the police officers are shown to be armed with Beretta 90-Twos. * If Ethan fails the QTE to climb up onto the roof, an officer will grab his leg, and Ethan will kick him away, causing the officer to fall. When Ethan kicks the officer away, the camera angle will change to actually show the officer falling. Videos de:Auf der Flucht Category:Chapters Category:Ethan Mars Chapters Category:Gameplay Category:Heavy Rain